


Exposure

by beomshell



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomshell/pseuds/beomshell
Summary: Jaebeom is tired of having his every move documented on camera for this entire comeback. Just this once, a momentary setback is exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written actual smut in months but there are some Birds responsible for this fic... this is it… (and i’m sorry it took so long!!!)

“Let Youngjae shoot his teasers before the others,” Jaebeom says, not looking up from his book as his hair was getting styled.

No one is too surprised at the suggestion, but they all exchange glances amongst each other anyway. Some try to brainstorm whatever reason (other than the blatant favouritism) he could have to make Youngjae go first. The others don’t mind or bother whatsoever. Some things are better off not knowing, as some unfortunate individuals have come to discover. 

As it turns out, some of the crew were accidentally double-booked for the morning. They were informed that only one member could be photographed at a time after their group and unit shots. Who knows when the remaining staff will show up? Despite the annoying turn of events, the others are riding off a high with a last-minute notice of having a full day off tomorrow. None of the members have it in them to complain.

“Why hyung?” he asks. “I don’t mind waiting around. I need to charge my phone before I leave anyway.” The poor thing looks just as confused as everyone else. “It’s because you’re always the first to rub off your eye makeup,” Jaebeom answers sternly. “I know you haven’t been getting much sleep.”

Everyone agrees that it’s only fair, so Youngjae obliges without any protests. His shoot is over before long, and he makes his way back up to Jaebeom, moving closer into his personal space. Pointing at his eyes, Youngjae raises an eyebrow playfully to demonstrate how he managed to keep his makeup intact. He looks so gorgeous with eyeliner on, Jaebeom almost forgets that Youngjae was shirtless beneath his jacket. It takes everything in him to stop himself from pulling him onto his lap, kissing him senseless. He regretfully gets called up for his own turn soon after, not before sneaking in one last look at Youngjae’s chest while he’s still bent down to meet him at eye-level. As if he’s read his mind, Youngjae covers up his torso and clicks his tongue dramatically.

“Hyung?” he whispers, lips curled up into a small, cheeky smile.

“Yeah?”

“My eyes. They’re up here,” he says smugly, biting his lip trying not to break out into an even bigger smile. And it’s all Jaebeom can think about while he’s being ordered around during his shoot. A new staff member compliments Jaebeom on how striking his expressions were in his photos, not knowing a half-naked Youngjae occupied his thoughts the entire time.

His shoot wraps up even faster than Youngjae’s did, and he’s hopeful that the latter decided to stay back and chat with the other members. Three of them were huddled around the small heater near the cameras and Mark was napping in the corner of the studio. Jackson was nowhere to be seen. Yugyeom notes that Youngjae was in a hurry to leave.

Jaebeom heads to the dressing room and finds him seated in front of the table, on his phone with his back turned to him. 

“Oh- Jaebeom, you scared me,” he gasps.

“What are you doing all cooped up in here? You could’ve joined us outside,” Jaebeom pouts, immediately getting undressed from his outfit and back into the clothes he entered the studio with. “I needed to charge my phone, remember?” Youngjae puts his phone down to watch him after finally plugging the cord in.

“You haven’t changed out of your clothes yet,” Jaebeom notes.

“I was literally just going to,” the younger chimes, holding up the shirt that’s draped over the back of the seat.

“Speaking of shirts,” Jaebeom quickly decides to continue before Youngjae could interject with the fact that they weren’t really talking about them to begin with. His mind has other ideas though, freezing up as his eyes wander up and down his body. God, those pants were doing wonders to his thighs.

“Speaking of shirts?” Youngjae repeats, amused.

“I’d have you shirtless in all our teasers if I had my way.”

Youngjae looks like he doesn’t know how to respond, which happens quite often, sure. Only this time it’s in a way that makes Jaebeom feel uneasy.

“That’s… not the kind of exposure I’m after, hyung,” he answers sadly. It makes Jaebeom shift around uncomfortably, instantly regretting his choice of words. Youngjae gives him a tiny smile but stays silent. “That didn’t come out right.”

“You didn’t say anything wrong, hyung.” 

“I know how hard you work, Jae. You know I’d give anything for you to have more opportunities to-” Youngjae shuts his eyes and shakes his head vigorously, something he’s always done as a cue for Jaebeom to stop talking. It’s one of the cutest things in the world, and it works.

He mouths an ‘I’m sorry’ to Youngjae, who simply closes his eyes again in response. So Jaebeom leans down and presses their foreheads together, and leans in a bit more to touch the tips of their noses briefly. Youngjae swallows and parts his lips to say something, and Jaebeom wants more than ever to use it as an opportunity to kiss him. “I think I’m going to head home,” he finally says. “But I need to get changed first.”

“Can I have a kiss before you go?”

Youngjae grins, placing his shirt on the table and getting up slowly, Jaebeom moving with him. “Sure.”

So Jaebeom does, cupping his cheeks in his palms and kissing him softly, with Youngjae sliding his hands to rest on his shoulders. They kiss slowly, as Youngjae's body relaxes and melts into his own. He eases Youngjae to sit onto the table, pressing himself between his thighs. Jaebeom swallows down tiny moans from the younger, licking into his mouth as their kisses grow more heated. 

He forces himself to latch off the younger’s lips, now swollen and a deep, pretty shade of pink. Youngjae hides in the crook of Jaebeom’s neck and makes a small noise.

“You weren’t planning on letting me leave, were you?”

Jaebeom decides to kiss the mole on his neck, whispering a small ‘nope.’

“Was that why you locked the door on your way in?”

Typical Youngjae, attentive as ever. Jaebeom doesn’t feel the need to answer.

Sitting himself down on the chair, he kisses down Youngjae’s neck and torso, stopping just above where the buttons meet on his jacket. He hesitates slightly before undoing them.

His fingers find their way back up to Youngjae’s collarbones, and Jaebeom drags them down his chest, feeling how soft his skin is. The younger is having trouble keeping his breath calm and steady. Jaebeom rests one hand over Youngjae’s crotch, tracing the zipper on his pants. He slumps back into the seat, glancing at the door to their left and then back at Youngjae. The younger whines at the sudden lack of contact, desperate to have it back.

Jaebeom hardens even more, seeing Youngjae’s entire body quivering in arousal. “Stop biting your lips,” he says gently, standing up to focus his kisses on prying his teeth away from them. He succeeds not long after, sitting back down. Burying his face in Youngjae’s chest again, Jaebeom starts to litter his skin with feather-like kisses. He pulls the sides of the jacket away and licks at his nipples, all while palming at the younger’s erection. Whimpering, Youngjae slides his legs further apart, knocking over some makeup brushes and some other items he couldn’t care to identify. Jaebeom trails the tip of his tongue down Youngjae’s stomach, looking up teasingly. Youngjae glances down and their eyes meet. He threads his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair, gently coaxing him downwards, desperate and needy.

He makes quick work at unbuttoning Youngjae’s pants, pulling them off and tossing his underwear aside. Slowly licking from the bottom of his shaft towards to the tip, Jaebeom draws out a long, lustful moan from Youngjae. He lightly traces the larger veins along the length of his member with the tip of his index finger, pressing down every now and then. Youngjae was such a pretty sight, jacket now hanging off his shoulders, lips slightly parted, taking shallow breaths. His eyes are locked with his own in a soft gaze, blinking slowly. If Jaebeom didn’t know any better, he’d think that Youngjae was about to fall asleep at any second. 

“What are you thinking about?” Youngjae asks in a tiny voice.

“You’re so cute,” he answers, kissing his tip and making him shiver in excitement. And it’s the last thing he says before he takes in Youngjae’s entire length, bobbing his head up and down, sucking the life out of him. Youngjae’s hips buckle in pleasure and Jaebeom pins them back down to the table to stop himself from choking. Once the inevitable strain in his neck and jaw becomes unbearable, Jaebeom stares around the room, eventually eyeing a bottle of lotion. Youngjae isn’t paying any attention, still too busy focusing on breathing while he’s given a chance. “This’ll have to do,” Jaebeom murmurs.

Before Youngjae could object, Jaebeom already has his fingers slicked up and ready to go. He pulls Youngjae forward, circling around his entrance and pushes a finger in, slowly. Youngjae whimpers, chest heaving and wincing at the slight bouts of friction. “Sh-shh! Hey-” Jaebeom hushes him quickly, landing a kiss on his cheek. “Sorry, sorry,” he squeaks.

“Let’s keep the jacket on,” Jaebeom suggests.

‘ _This is ridiculous_ ,’ Youngjae thinks to himself. But at the same time, he can’t bring himself to care anymore. He concentrates all his energy into holding back the fabric of the jacket away from his body, shielding it from any chances of getting soiled. “This is nowhere near as hot as I pictured it to be,” he utters, making Jaebeom chuckle. “You’re kidding right? This is the hottest sex we’re gonna have. For now.”

“I don’t thrive off adrenaline like you do, remember?”

“You’d understand if you could see yourself through my eyes,” he croons. “You’re sex on legs, Youngjae.”

“Please, hyung. This jacket needs to come off. No one sweats this much for just a photoshoot.”

He whimpers as Jaebeom pulls his fingers out. Youngjae takes it as an opportunity to hastily slide the jacket off, throwing it away.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Jaebeom whispers.

And Youngjae knows he is. Throughout their relationship, Jaebeom had made sure his endless bouts of praise and flattery eventually got through to him and for that, he was grateful. But he decides to humour him anyway.

“Like what?”

“Just as you are.”

Youngjae leans on the palm of his hands, spreading his legs apart even more and grinning as he puts his entire body on display. Jaebeom’s eyes dart up and down, not knowing where to look first. So he goes back in to suck on his nipples, and it drives Youngjae insane.

He whimpers as he’s pulled forward, eyes widening as Jaebeom pulls him off the table completely. His reflexes kick back in time, bracing his fall with his arms when Jaebeom roughly turns him around and bends him over, ridding himself of the lower half of his clothes.

Jaebeom enters him, cursing. He grabs the base of his neck and applies just enough pressure, the way Youngjae likes it. Finding a hold onto the sides of the table, Youngjae alternates between panting and moaning as Jaebeom starts to thrust deep inside him. He throws his head back, leaning his weight back onto Jaebeom, holding his thigh with one hand and the back of his head with the other. It draws out his entire body… curves and all, and Jaebeom almost loses it completely at the sight of Youngjae’s illuminated reflection in the dirty mirror in front of them. 

“Keep your eyes open. Look at yourself,” he commands in a shaky voice.

Youngjae barely opens his eyes, watching himself through his eyelashes moving in time with Jaebeom as he fucks him relentlessly. They make eye contact through the mirror, keeping it intact until Jaebeom buries his face into Youngjae’s neck, breathing heavily. Jaebeom uses it to muffle his increasingly loud moans, and it has Youngjae silently begging that he doesn’t accidentally bite down. “Jaebeom-,” he mewls. “I’m so close.”

“Touch yourself, baby.”

Putting all his weight back onto the table with one arm, Youngjae pumps his cock at a furious pace, unravelling himself even further. Jaebeom perfectly times his hand clamping over Youngjae’s mouth the very moment he climaxes, drowning out his moans and kissing the nape of his neck. He follows not too long after, collapsing on top of the younger. It’s not comfortable in the slightest and Youngjae is a sweaty, whimpering mess, now smothered by Jaebeom’s large and heavy frame. Youngjae quivers as Jaebeom pulls himself out, almost losing his balance at the view in front of him, still bent over and trembling.

Grabbing some makeup wipes, he does his best to clean Youngjae up, who’s still leaning against the table. Soon he’s as quiet as a mouse, turning his head to peek at Jaebeom once he’s done cleaning him up. “There. Good as new.”

Youngjae scoffs. “The others are going to know the moment they step foot in this room… there aren't any windows.”

“We’ll be long gone by then.”

“We’re gonna get into trouble.”

“With who? The leader of the group?”

Youngjae rolls his eyes, getting changed back into his normal clothes. “By title. I have an idea.”

Jaebeom turns the aircon in the room on full blast and they make quick job of relocating everyone’s belongings into the other dressing room next door. Youngjae spends fifteen minutes writing a message to the others that their stuff has been moved, with his best attempt at masking his distinguishable handwriting. Despite the weird and drastic circumstances, he finds himself having fun, unable to hide a smile from his face. Jaebeom seems to notice, holding back a smirk of his own as he watches him place a final slap on the door after sticking the note on it. He only hopes the room airs out in time before the others arrive back.

They finally step out of the building and Youngjae shivers.

“What am I going to do about these bruises? They’re going to be a pain to hide at the gym tomorrow.”

“Jae, we haven’t had a day off in ages. Why don’t you spend it with me?”

Youngjae shrugs. “What are we gonna do?”

“Let’s get a nice dinner at that restaurant across the company building, just you and me,” Jaebeom says decidedly. “Well I’m not paying, that place is way too expensive,” Youngjae replies.

“That’s not a no, right?” he muses.

“What you spend your money on is not my problem.”

“I’m literally spending it on you!”

Youngjae suddenly groans and slaps his own forehead, stopping in his tracks. 

“What?! Was it something I said?” Jaebeom enters full panic mode by default.

“Hyung… my phone is dead. I forgot to switch the power on.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok but were they wearing shoes in this fic?? like were they naked but still wearing shoes??? enjoy
> 
> [if u would like to follow me on twt <3](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbomdi?s=09)


End file.
